Cupido ¡¿Enamorado! Mikayuu
by HatsuKun
Summary: Su madre, en un furor de celos, le ordenó que le lanzara una de sus flechas de oro, para sí enamorarlo de la mujer más horrible que existiese. Llegó dispuesto a maldecirlo, sin esperar que la maldición se puso en su contra, prendándolo con su embelesada belleza .
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

— _Mi querido hijo, tú harías lo que fuese necesario para tu madre ¿verdad?_ —Él asintió sin dejar de postrarse—. _Necesito, hijo mío, que hagas justicia con tus propias manos para mí. He encontrado a un mortal que osa ser perfecto en pecaminoso mundo. Yo, me quedo sin noches de sueño, pensando que aquel producto de ferviente amor de sus padres, dice ser más hermoso que yo._

— _Entonces ¿qué quiere que haga, madre mía?_

— _Matarlo es contra nuestros principios celestiales. Pero una picardía no estará de más._

La diosa se acercó a los pies del fruto de su cuerpo. De su espalda tomó una de las flechas doradas que llevaba su hijo, y la puso frente suyo, indicándole que en ella estaba la respuesta.

— _Mi fiel hijo, amor de mis amores. Tú lanzarás esta flecha en el pecho de aquel muchacho. Así caerá en la más horrible vergüenza de enamorarse de la mujer más desagradable y fea que exista en su mundo. ¿Lo juras?_

Tomó la flecha de sus blancas y graciables manos. Tomándola una para plantar afecto de amor en su piel con un beso. La miró a los ojos y lo juró.

La noche habría de ser larga para el dios Mikaela. La primera de tantas noches románticas.


	2. Capitulo 1

**El oráculo**

Ahí escondido entre montes, bosques infinitos que hundiéndose estaban en árboles, ramas, hojas. Ahí a lo lejos se encontraba un reino no muy conocido; pequeño, con pocos pobladores.

En el gran castillo que lo identificaba, vivían los naturalmente rey y reina de esas tierras. Sin embargo, el hombre ha sucumbido a ciertas tentaciones carnales, arrasando límites humanos. Porque en aquel reino no había una reina como tal, sino que era gobernado por dos reyes, del mismo sexo.

Esas tierras no juzgaban las relaciones humanas entre sexos iguales, por lo que no había que extrañarse al ver al rey Guren Ichinose tomando tiernamente la mano de su esposo, Shinya Hiragi. No había que poner ojos de huevo cada que el rey Shinya abrazaba por la cintura a su esposo. No había prejuicios, para resumir.

Pero claro, en un reino no podrían faltar los herederos de estas tierras para un mejor futuro. Los reyes tuvieron la dicha de tener a dos bellas princesas, con rasgos tan parecidos a los suyos.

La primera, de cabellos rubios tan pálidos que oscilan al blanco. Ojos azules como Shinya, y rasgos más acercados a los suyos. La llamaron Horn Ichinose Hiragi.

Tres años después, nació otra pequeña, de cabellos azul índigo como su abuela; conservando la herencia de los Ichinose en sus ojos violeta. Y asimilando la cremosa piel del Hiragi.

Ambas princesas estaban destinadas a casarse según sus padres. Horn tendría el privilegio de heredar el reino y seguir con el legado de los reyes. Sin embargo, 10 años después la naturaleza humana trajo consigo a un tercer hijo. Esa vez varón había sido. Con una melena al crecer de un ébano color, como la de los grandes árboles que llamaban a las penumbras en el bosque. Sus ojos, tan vivos y llenos de flora en ellos; verde como hoja de roble, como fruta de éste, como el césped que es protegido.

Al fin un descendiente más parecido a su padre; el rey Guren eufórico celebraba.

Pero, había conjeturas.

A quien llamaron con el nombre de Yuuichirou Ichinose Hiragi, por ser varón, y según las políticas del reino, debía heredar primeramente este. Pero apenas llevaba en el mundo cuatro años; inconsciente de la responsabilidad de ser un rey, deseando sólo jugar con sus hermanas de 14 y 13 años de edad.

Se habló mucho del tema en esos cuatro años, y siendo manzana de la discordia, el oráculo llevó el infortunio al reino de los mortales, y dioses sumamente poderosos y rencorosos, como Krul Tepes, diosa del amor.

El rey Guren estaba ansioso por saber qué le depararía a su hijo en la vida que llevaba formando.

Acudió al oráculo, dentro del bosque, en unas ruinas antiguas. Cinco columnas en círculo formaban la respuesta a las plegarias de mortales. En el centro podías pedirle al oráculo cual fuera tu duda, tu inquietud.

Esa espinita que no dejaba dormir al rey era la vida de Yuuichirou en el futuro, y qué hacer para que no cayera en la desgracia su reino.

— _¡Oh señor !, deme respuesta ¿Qué será de mi pequeño en cruento mundo amparado por usted? ¿Qué es lo que Shinya y yo debemos hacer para que nuestros hijos sean felices? Responda…_

Por segundos tan eternos hubo un silencio. Porque respuesta buscaba el dios principal que cuidaba del oráculo. Kureto, dios de la divina distancia, que amenazaba o protegía desde lo alto de los cielos, siendo identificado con la luz de la verdad. Era temido por los otros dioses y solamente su padre y su madre podían contenerlo. Era el dios de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y enfermedades, pero también el dios de la curación y de la protección contra las fuerzas malignas. Además, era el dios de la belleza, de la perfección, de la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón, el iniciador de los jóvenes en el mundo de los adultos, estaba conectado a la naturaleza, a las hierbas y a los rebaños, y era protector de los pastores, marineros y arqueros [1].

— _Una encrucijada con este hombre_ —Se decía en voz alta desde el olimpo—. _Además, está Krul inmiscuida en este juego; también me pregunto ¿cómo terminará este posible romance?_

Estos segundos casi llegaban a minutos. Guren impacientado ya estaba por retirarse, mas una voz en su cabeza lo hizo volver.

— _Escuché tus plegarias, mortal._

— _¡Es toda una fortuna poder oír su voz mi señor! —_ espetó por tal sorpresa.

—. _Bien veo a tu hijo mortal. Tu reino no perecerá ni caerá en la miseria. Pero algo inquieta a mi oráculo con respecto al mortal de tus entrañas._

— _¿Podría alertarme? A mi hijo no puede pasarle nada._

— _Nada le pasará, no te angusties cuando la tormenta ni se ha asomado_ —Le calmó—. _Ordenes tengo para ti y tu reina. Por más que duela, deben arrancarse el corazón de padres con su hijo menor. Deben dejarlo solo en el mundo cuando tenga ya viviendo 16 años en sus brazos. Despedirse y decir adiós en el borde de un precipicio dentro del bosque. Ah —_ recalcó antes _—, no se olviden de vestirlo para la ocasión, pues no deseo que el niño quede desamparado, no. En esa ocasión al amor conocerá, y lo hará inmensamente feliz._

— _Gran paz trae a mi pecho sus palabras, señor._

— _Espera, no he terminado aún_ —prosiguió—. _Sí, el amor le llenará de euforia. Pero, estén preparados mortales. El príncipe se enamorará de un inmortal._

Y las últimas palabras que resonaron en la mente del rey tras partir a su castillo, le dejaron hueca la cabeza, sin teorías si quiera de lo que se refería el dios Kureto.

❝ **Porque el amor del alma siempre es inmortal**

12 años transcurrieron como agua por sus dedos. Llevando recuerdos dulces transformados en ácido al memorizar.

Su hijo, Yuuichirou, de 16 años, aún indefenso ante el mundo, debía irse del reino.

Cumplieron con las órdenes de Kureto. Lo vistieron con un traje de novio, negro, con una rosa de algodón color en sus cabellos azabaches. Traje con encajes y diamantes brillando cual estrellas en la noche.

Se veía precioso. Sus hermanas envidiosas lo juzgaban con su mirada; siendo hombre, pecado debía ser que fuera más hermoso que una mujer.

Y eso suponía la diosa misma del amor, Krul.

— _Escuché tu petición, diosa del amor. Esta es la respuesta del oráculo._

Únicos no eran los humanos en tener dudas sobre sus vidas y ver al oráculo para resolverlas.

Krul tenía un amor infinito, ahora dedicado a su hijo y descendiente de tan conflictivo sentimiento. Mikaela, dios del deseo amoroso.

Con conflictos relacionados con diosas que no dejaban a su retoño, se preguntó qué le depararía al momento de casarse, si lo haría entonces con quién sería. ¿Podría arrebatarle el amor de su hijo? Era algo que evitaría a cualquier costo.

— _¡Esto no puede ser!_ —Rompió con sus manos el jarrón más próximo, sangrando entre sus dedos—. _¡Mi hijo merece más que un mortal! Y me encargaré de que tal barbaridad nunca pase._

— _El oráculo al final se cumple Krul. Tus desgracias serán producto de ese futuro amor._

Terca e imprudente, los años de experiencia no le sirvieron a Krul. Ella había planificado con detalle, donde Mikaela se encargaría él mismo de destruir ferviente amor.

Pero las palabras de Kureto eran ciertas, _**el amor del alma era inmortal.**_

—

「Aclaraciones」

[1] Información sobre el dios de la mitología greco-romana, Apolo, quien era el encargado de custodiar el oráculo de delfos —según entendí—.

Horn, Chess y Yuu son hermanos e hijos de Guren y Shinya. No explico cómo fue que pasó ya que ni yo misma sé cómo es posible eso[?]


	3. Capítulo 2

02

 **El palacio**

Krul, diosa del amor. Personalidad digna de envidiar, pero con sentimientos a los cuales repudiar.

Habló con su hijo, sí; indiferente ante las advertencias del oráculo que todo lo sabe y predice. Ah, sin embargo su hijo no es santo de devoción igual.

Mikaela, dios del deseo amoroso. Hermoso por fuera, lóbrega su alma. Como consecuencia de su apariencia, ha tenido disgustos con otras diosas, sobre todo una, que le seguía guardando cierto rencor en el fondo.

Shinoa, diosa virgen de la caza, protectora de la naturaleza y la luna. Tan perfecta también ante sus queridas ninfas. Con deplorable egoísmo escondido en gentileza.

Krul había ordenado que Mikaela encontrara al muchacho, príncipe de aquel reino recóndito, tomara una de sus flechas de oro y lo enamorara de la mujer más fea y horrible que existiese en tierra. Y así deseó cumplir.

Al buscar entre el bosque, lugar donde indicó su madre que se encontraba el príncipe, su mente prendió una idea. Shinoa odiaba el amor, ¿increíble no? Y este podía ser el veneno más tormentoso en el mundo. Ella vio cómo su madre sufría a cada segundo al momento del parto, y por ello, su único deseo era permanecer virgen para siempre, deseo escuchado por su padre claro.

La naturaleza humana, como ejemplo, refleja que el amor de una mujer a su pareja, obtiene el fruto de un hijo que desea desde sus entrañas. Valiente ironía le pareció a Mikaela, una ironía que se planeaba como venganza. Enamorar a Shinoa de un mortal, y que éste la rechace por amar, aún peor, a una mujer totalmente podrida en belleza.

—

Era una bendición o tal vez un castigo que su hijo fuera tan comprensivo. Afectuoso tal vez o indiferente ante la situación. Eso no importaba más.

Acompañado iba de su padre, que de reojo lo miraba, ya extrañándolo en su presencia. Su hijo se veía tan puro, tan frágil. El traje por desgracia no soportó tanto camino, y se imaginaba a Yuuichirou igual de sucio, con rasguños que le provocasen el llanto.

No quería seguir imaginando negatividades; prefirió avanzar.

En la cima de la montaña ya se encontraba el dios del viento del oeste, Kimizuki. El oráculo dio la instrucción de dejarlo a su cargo.

Sin importar cuán fue su dolor, lo dejó en sus manos y se retiró.

— _¿Tú eres el príncipe Yuuichirou Ichinose Hiragi?_ —cuestionó indiferente el dios.

— _Sí, soy yo._

— _Te ves un poco afeminado ¿no crees?_

Indignado, y luego juzgándose a sí mismo por su vestimenta estaba el príncipe, algo crédulo por las palabras de aquel ser.

Adentrándose más al bosque, se topó con gran maravilla Yuuichirou. El dios lo había guiado a un hermoso palacio, que aunque nadie parecía atenderlo, se veía en buenas condiciones su estructura. Asombrado estaba de lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

— _El oráculo me dio la instrucción de que te condujera hasta acá. Tú vivirás ahora en este palacio_ —indicó Kimizuki—. _Dentro hay objetos de gran valor como joyas, oro, piedras preciosas, etc. Supongo que nada te faltará._

Estaba a punto de responder, y de entre robles del mismo bosque, relucía un brillo provocado por una flecha de oro. En posición de ataque estaba el dios Mikaela, apuntando a su próxima víctima, hasta que éste volteó. Seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, pero al ver su angelical rostro, embelesado quedó. Sus ojos tan intensos y encantadores, refrescante cabellera. Los adornos que lo componían no ayudaban en nada a evitar que Mikaela se enamorara.

Sí, quedó enamorado a primera vista, tal vez así había nacido el significado de esa frase.

Soltó el arco y la flecha, mirando aún su bello semblante, cuando escuchó decir de sus misteriosos labios:

— _Amor es lo que no tendré estando aquí._

—

Lo que afirmó el dios del viento del oeste no había sido mentira. Dentro se encontraban toda clase de lujos. Sabía que, si sus hermanas estuviesen presentes, se dejarían caer de la impresión.

En la entrada del palacio había unos grandes escalones de un reluciente mármol. Juzgando la apariencia, estaba incluso mejor que su antiguo palacio.

Subió esos escalones hasta dar con un gran pasillo, que daba lugar a diversos cuartos. Estaba lleno de joyas, artefactos hechos con oro, todo ahí resplandecía. Aunque el corazón de Yuu deseaba más que riqueza.

Exploró cada cuarto, cada sala, cada rincón existente en ese palacio. Todo hermoso y magnífico. Encontró un cuarto con cama que le pareció agradable, rodeado de telas carmín, con fruta que parecía inmortal. Aunque no sabía si era comestible, tenía buena pinta. Ese lugar había sido hecho para él sin duda alguna, pero ¿con qué fin?

Se había preguntado miles de veces desde que sus padres advirtieron que debía irse de casa. ¿Por qué fue escogido él? ¿Qué es lo tan importante que debía hacer?

Siempre omitieron el detalle de que "ese" deber que tenía era el de enamorarse; así se dictó su destino, mas el final era incierto.

—

La luna encendió la noche. Adornada con sus amigas estrellas.

Yuuichirou desde la ventana miraba embelesado el cielo; pensando ¿qué estaría haciendo su familia en ese mismo momento? Una pregunta ahora difícil de responder.

Un ruido agitó sus pensamientos; como si algo de metal se hubiese caído. Las dos velas que mantenían encendido el cuarto se apagaron, un movimiento veloz las hizo desaparecer. Sin luz, se sentía indefenso ante cualquier ataque desconocido.

— _¿¡Quién está ahí!?_ —exclamó asustado, cohibido ante sus suposiciones.

— _No tengas miedo_ —Se escuchó decir dentro de esas penumbras del cuarto— _. No voy a lastimarte._

— _Si es así, entonces ¿por qué apagaste las velas?_

— _Porque deseo que no veas mi apariencia, al menos no por ahora._

No sabía si creer. En un inicio Yuu recelaba sus buenas intenciones; el ser desconocido decidió entonces acercarse un poco más y seguir hablando de una forma más suave y dócil.

— _Dime, ¿puedo saber cómo te llamas?_

— _Mi nombre…_ —Pensó en décimas de segundo para darle una respuesta—. _Soy Yuuichirou._

— _Es un nombre poco común por estas tierras, ¿no?_

— _Lo es_ —sintió que disimuladamente aquella persona o ser sobrenatural se sentó en su cama— _. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?_

Unos segundos bastaron para brindarle la confianza y apostar porque Yuu no supiese quién era.

— _Puedes llamarme Mika, Mika Shindo._


End file.
